Asonja's Core Training; Difficult Measures (with Trisell Chronos, feat. Loony-Jack-Centeral)
Characters Asonja the Hedgehog (sonicsilva11) Virus Loony-Jack (Loony-Jack-Centeral) RP In an Apartment building in an isolated city, laid a black Hedgehog watching TV with some chips and Cheerwine soda at 2 in the morning. He wasn't expecting any visitors for a while so he laid back and got comfortable. He had the feeling was forgetting something but didn't bother to think about any of it. A knock came from the front door. "Ehh...?" He got up and went to the door. He opens it tiredly. "Who is it?" A red-striped hand took hold of him, dragging him out of the apartment. "Gooood morning," Virus greeted chiperly. "training time." "GAH! VIRUS!" He started flailing around. "I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO TRAIN!" "Pretending I didn't hear that," She continued dragging him until they were out of the building... crashing through a window to the public floor below. Luckily not a lot of people were down there as it was too early in the morning. Asonja was trying not to have a heart attack as he's thinking of how he's going to die. Time seemed to slow for just a moment as Virus quickly told him "You're gonna have to stop this yourself so think quick." "Being lazy? Or something like that?" He shrugged, thinking. They were still falling. He had one chance to stop it. He looked around, trying to figure out what to use to stop the falling. He found a piece of brick he can hold onto, but it was too far for him to reach. They crashed, hard on the pavement below. He groan in pain, not seeming to get up. "Well, there goes that..." Virus got up, poking around him for any broken bones. None was broken, strangely. But his ribs were cracked. Virus slammed her arm into his stomach, blue energy filling into him. Asonja looked away from this as, to him, looked very weird and unsettling. The wounds repaired and soon after, Virus stood up. He patted his stomach, making sure it wasn't leaking out blood. He stood up too, keeping some distance from Virus. "Uhh...well that didn't go well as planned..." He tried saying normally. "Yep," and then she reached out and punched him back to the ground again. "So why weren't you practicing?" He groaned in pain, as he tried getting back up. "Uhh...because I forgot?" He made a horrible excuse. "Oh you'd better try harder than that." "Ehh..." He looked a bit more pale than usual as he thought. "Okay fine. To be blunt, I was just too lazy to go back to it...so...yeah..." "... Huh," And then she smacked him down again. "GARGH!" He landed on his side, trying to get back up yet again. "Would you stop doing that?!" "Nope," She shoved him back down before laying down herself. "Are you actually interested in learning all this?" "I mean...if it doesn't involve pain and having to work for it, then I would be." He said, rolling to his back. "Well that wasn't a smart thing to say," A red ripple went off through her arm as long claws formed through her fingers. He yelped a bit and crawled back a bit, noticing the claws. "W-well what did you want me to do? Did you really think that I would be confident after all that we've been through? It takes more than just simple instructions to get me interesting something I don't want to do." He said sternly. Then he realized what he said was probably even worse so he tried getting up and running away. The Identity grinned wildly, a yellow light filling up her eyes as she dashed after him. "Gonna have to run a whole lot faster than that." "AHH!" He jumped a bit and ran a corner, trying to run as fast as he could. It wasn't fast, but he was trying not to sprint on the first part. A long arm stretched out to grab him. He tried running faster but it was already too much for him. The hand easily grabbed his back as he notices he wasn't running anymore. "Oh boy..." (This is a point Loony Jack could appear in so we should probably pause for a moment) (Oki doki) Suddenly not too far from where they were standing, a very large and mysterious silhouette made it's way. At first glance, the silhouette made it's way to some dim light revealing to what appeared to be a rider, whom was riding a jet black demonic-looking horse with blistering red pupils. The rider himself also seemed just as strange, sitting a strong, hard-muscular four feet six stocking individual wearing a Texas styled grey hat, broadly brimmed and flat-crowned. The large hat was covering his eyes, tilted down the old fashioned way as if he were minding his own business. The rider was also bearing a very strange and bizarre looking face that would set him apart from any crowd. Oddly enough, his looks strongly resembled that of death; as if one wasn't enough, as if death needed a double. The rider made his way towards the nearest corner and slid off his horse, while doing so he reached inside his black tattered vest and pulled out a short n' stubby cigar. He placed it in his lower left jaw and slid out a wooden match out of seemingly nowhere. With his thumbnail, he snapped the wooden match into a flame and raised it near his cigar. Lighting it enough to his satisfaction, he tossed the burnt match aside and began to move, pulling his horse to the nearest pub. Virus swung Asonja around, tossing him across the road while chasing after to grab hold of him again. He went flying nearby the rider, though not directly at him. Asonja stumbled and rolled onto the cold pavement, hitting a lamp-post with his back, making a loud ding. The sound of his spine popping was muffled by it a bit, before he hit the ground again on his side, holding his back. The rider paused for a moment, glancing at Asonja silently. He then turned his head back at the pub again, continuing his walk as if he had no interest in the situation what so ever. The Horse also gave Asonja a short look, followed by a demonic nicker. Up close gave Asonja a good look at what the rider was carrying with himself, he was strapped with a brown leather gun strap and in the holster would slightly conceal a very large and seemingly out of this word Colt 45. The rider wasn't some ordinary traveler, he was a gunslinger and perhaps.. a Bounty hunter. He looked down from the man after getting a good look. He looked almost...jealous. It was a mixture of dread, anger, and envy. He tried getting up but his back injury was too much. "Whoa, okay," Virus finally arrived, pulling Asonja back up. "Sorry about that bit, got distracted by... the horse..." "Whatever...get away from me." He pushed Virus away a bit, but collapsed again. Not long after that, The Hunter arrived upfront at the pub. He looked up, giving the place a good stare, observing the joint. The hunter reached for his cigar with his left, sliding it out slowly, draping his arm down by his leg. Then in a blurr of motion, he quickly placed two fingers from his right hand in his mouth and made a short whistle which caused his demonic horse to fade from sight. Smoke blasted out of the hunters mouth shortly after calling off his horse, he then placed his cigar back in his mouth and entered the pub with both arms shoving the doors wide open, silently. This made Asonja growl quietly to himself as he tried getting up. "Why do you even care about me? I can care for myself, you know...I don't need you..." "And I don't need you," She ruffled his hair while repairing his backside. "C'mon, break time," She motioned for him to follow while walking inside after the rider. He groaned and walked with her. "Then where're you even here?" As soon as the hunter stepped inside the pub, everyone inside gave him a glance. It remained silent for two seconds, which by then everyone resumed what they were doing. He motioned his head over to the bartender who gave him a readied smile. "Another stranger in town, huh?" The bartender spoke as the hunter made his way to the counter. "Well, what will ya have?" he continued on, as he slid a glass near him while also placing a bottle of whiskey next to him. The hunter placed his right hand onto the counter and slid the glass away from him, denying the bartenders offer. The bartender shrugged to himself while pouring himself a glass of whiskey. While doing so, the hunter spoke. "You know Ned Devin Hall?" The hunter asked the bartender, whom gave him a shocked glance. "Now tell me, you know where I can find him?" The hunter asked once more, the bartender looked nervous but began to conceal his expression by chugging down his glass of whiskey. He then replied "I don't know where he might be." Asonja wanted to sit down but couldn't find anywhere to sit. So he just stood somewhere away from everyone else near the bathrooms. He tapped the wall behind him and sighed, going to his own little world for a bit. (Just a note here, we're technically in Asonja's world, so Silva would be in charge of what the people in the areas would be doing. If he's fine with this, that's fine, but I felt it was important to point out.) (It's fine with me to let him make some events happen. I'm not that kind of guy that strictly makes a plot and wants everyone to follow it) (Good to know.) (Go freakin' crazy with the plots, as long as it's not like "Split based") "You're not at all interested in a guy with a skull mask?" Virus asked Asonja. "Leave me alone already okay?" He grunted a bit. "I don't care about a guy with a skull mask. I bet he'd much prefer go on about his life, being all strong and fearless..." He looked away, obviously envious. "Well I'm finding out soon enough. Did you know Envy tastes like metal?" She slid her fingers over his chin, forced his face to hers, and then promptly kissed him. He seemed to blush massively at that and backed against the wall after that. "Oh uh...t-that's great to know I guess...?" He seems like he gets really nervous when put into romantic events. Virus then stepped away toward the hunter. "You stand out," She began while approaching. "Argh...that was gross." He seemed to calm down and stay at his wall, blocking other communication toward him. The bartender sought this opportunity to wipe off some sweat and walk away but before he could make a step further, the hunter quickly grabbed him by the collar and tugged him up close again and asked "Where is he?" without a grunt of effort. "U-upstairs!" The bartender answered while choking up. The hunter puffed some smoke to the side and released his grip on the bartender, he then stood up and said "Yeah." to Virus. Then he began to make his way up the stairs, leaving the dining area. The bartender was straightening himself out, fixing his collar. Asonja didn't bother following him or Virus. He yawned and wished he was back in his apartment, asleep. Not being one to care about personal business, Virus walked after the western-styled figure, glancing back at Asonja for a moment as if prompting a final offer to join in on the adventure. He didn't respond to her; he just looked to the side as if intentionally ignoring her. All of a sudden, two loud bursts of gunfire were heard. Sounding as if it were a 12 gauge shotgun, then a white figure tumbled down the steps rolling past Virus landing on the hard wooden floor. The stranger was an old fox with a beard, blood was gushing out of his nose and a few teeth were missing from his mouth. Crazy enough, the fox was wielding a broken half of a shotgun. The people in the pub stood up from out of there seats with looks of horror on their faces, enough to urge the bartender to duck under the counter in fright. Footsteps were heard, the hunter was walking down the steps heading over to the wanted fox. The hunter gripped the fox by the chest and lifted him up pinning him against the wall, gruffly asking "Alive or Dead, Ned?" "Hm..." Virus tapped the shoulder of the hunter. Asonja decided to look at what was going on, but then looked away again at a different direction, trying to act like he wasn't interested. The hunter then quickly glanced at her in silence, as if being disturbed, "What does one gritty menacing figure do to the fool that interrupts their scene with their own petty personal interests?" She asked. "M'am, you're interfering with my business." He replied, staring back at the beaten fox. "Now get." Just then, three figures walked in wielding handguns behind the hunter's back. His ears slightly perked upon hearing the clicks of their mags. "Let Ned g-" The thug was cut off by a blast to the face by the Hunter's gun, whom was slamming the hammer of his colt with lightning speed gunning down the three bandits with ease. The people of the pub were screaming and ran for cover, which also made the bartender cry out loud. The hunter was looking at the remains of the thugs and then, when he wasn't looking, the White fox was slowly beginning to crawl away. Before he could make his way any further, the Hunter, without looking, aimed his colt to the left and fired one shot into the fox's gut. He groaned and rolled over onto his side. Asonja was internally shocked at what just happened, taking a quick peek of the mess and looked away again. He looked to be the only one not hiding under tables or fleeing other than Virus. "... I'm going to decide on my response to that non-answer," The red-striped feline noted, stepping to the side of this "Ned", placing a hand on the wound. The hunter twirled and dropped his colt back in it's holster, then he stepped over to Virus and Ned. "Do you mind, miss?" He asked, while removing his cigar, lightly spitting to the side. "You didn't answer my question, talldark, so I mind a bit," She began dripping small glowing sparks into the wound. "Well, it's not easy talkin' when you're in the middle of something important." "I figured a smart person like you might've understood." He replied, gently attempting to move her aside. The white fox's wound would be dissolved from the impact of the gun shot. Strangely enough, it was if as the bullet was eating away his skin. The feline's free arm moved up, the back of her hand blocking the impact, resisting the pressure as she continued dripping the liquid inside. He paused, biting down on the cigar in his mouth. The hunter then gripped the Fox's leg and tugged him out of range, while glancing at Virus. "Think I'll be off now." He said, tipping his hat to her with his other hand. Turning his back towards her walking off, dragging Ned. (Plz note that his guns are special. Anything he hits, normally gets dissolved completely within 4 hours or so. They're literally "out of this world") (Understood. In addition though, best wait for characters to give a reaction to something before moving on to a second move.) (Alright, just try not to y'know, be an obstacle for him as much. He's just tryna get his job done without any distractions or things holding him back) (That's kind of the entire point of what the character's doing right now.) (I am back now, Huzzah! What did I miss .-.) (Nothing really) (Oh okay. I'll just place my edit down here. I also suggest checking the Identity Practice Page.) Asonja seemed to sigh a bit and pushed himself away from the wall. "Well, that was something intense. Probably does this every day and people get scared of him. What a way to get famous..." He sighed before sitting down on a nearby chair. "if it's any interest to you, I'll let you keep the rest." The Hunter spoke, referring to the other three thugs while tossing Ned over his shoulder. He then stepped out of the pub, which made the bartender rise from his hiding spot. Virus walked over to Asonja, whispering "Feel like making someone upset?" "Not really, no..." He shook his head. "Making HIM upset?" He looked at the Hunter before he leaves. "Not happening." Virus just grinned, squeezing her hand as the liquid poured into Ned's body lit up, a kinetic explosion starting up from inside. From the outside, the hunter looked over to the body hanging off his shoulder, confused. (Now we wait for Trisell to return x3) "Alright, if things aren't going to escalate naturally..." Virus stepped out of the bar. Asonja got up, leaving with Virus. He didn't know what to do on his own, so he just follows where he thinks he should be. The hunter was making his way towards a newly appeared demonic horse, ready to leave. The remaining energy burning off of the Ned's body began transforming the corpse, growing it larger as some began wrapping around the hunter. The hunter paused, glancing at Virus and Asonja. His cold grey irises gleaming, hinting that he was for sure, pissed off. Virus walked over, hoping Asonjas was following, taking a deep breath,as if breathing in the emotion. "That tickles." By then the hunter had already taken aim with his Colt 45. of fate, pointing at Virus as half of his body was covered with the strange energy. "Easy now." He said with warning, the next move of either Asonja or Virus will determine what happens next. He had superior dead eye skills, not to mention lightning fast reflexes. "Just make sure it somehow hits my friend here," Virus suggested, "so that I get to see if shock of hitting the innocent party shows through that skull, and you get to see something angrier than you... I asked a question earlier you know." (Best wait for Silva now) Asonja was already worried and if the first gunshot was heard, he will try running as fast as he could, and never stop. He was already shaking a bit from the sight of the gun. The hunter puffed out a small trace of smoke from his mouth, turning his head to the side slightly. He spat out his worn cigar, then looked at Virus dead in the eyes. "If you don't get this stuff off me, you won't hear a spit of words." He said. Asonja gulped, even though the Hunter wasn't looking at him. He felt some chills go up his spine for a bit, but shook it off for a moment. The red-striped feline rose up closer to the hatted man, still smiling as she replied in a sweet whisper "Promises, promises." "It's no promise, it's the truth. Now I want you and your friend over there to get this stuff of me." The hunter replied, pulling back the hammer of his colt. "Go on then," She dared, leaning further. "go on..." (Just a heads up, this really can kill her.) The hunter pulled the trigger without hesitation. A powerful recoil blasted in his wrist, sending a powerful bullet piercing through her stomach like a rock tearing through paper. Strange black mist would materialize around his Colt. of fate, flowing past his cold dead grey irises. (That's not your call to make) She fell back, collapsing on to the ground silently. Asonja yelped a bit, looking at Virus and then to the Hunter, shaking a bit more. (Well it's the gun that really has the potential to do so, I mean she did ask for it and that's Jack's character.. a stone cold killer.) *Not saying that she's actually gonna die but.. there is a serious casualty/injury involved* The colt's clip twirled to the right upon the hunter pulling back the hammer once more, who glanced at Asonja. He shivered and looked away, trying not to give direct eye contact. "W-what do you want to do with me...?" He asked, trying to at least stay confident in a time like this. "I...I can't do anything worth of value." "I'm only going to tell you this one last time.." He replied "Get this stuff off of me." "I-I would but...I don't know how. I think only...she knows..." He gulped. "I mean...I have no power in general that would help you and I'm sorry..." That was his only reply. The wrappings around the hunter began to tighten, a hissing voice spitting out "Vengeful, that was supposed to make you vengeful," Virus's body formed upward, like a sand, the impact-wound area moving around and over to her hand. The hunter began lowering his aim, observing them both. Asonja yelped at this and hid behind a corner, to avoid getting involved in conflict. He peeked from the corner occasionally. (wait I'm confused, was she talking to Asonja or Jack?) "Looks like your pup lost it's bite." The hunter said Asonja hid again, seeming a bit pissed at the statement but sighed and stayed where he was. He was muttering to himself for a moment. The hunter holstered his colt, then draped his arm. (Asonja) Virus tossed her arm into the air, detaching her hand as the energy pulled the hunter to the air. (Yeah, I was confused there too. Thanks for clearing that up.) He groaned a bit and got out of his hiding corner. He was still silent, but just watched. The bullet-harmed hand rushed around, grabbing at Asonja. "GAH?! LET ME GO!" He tried struggling to get out of the grip. While in the air, The hunter made a loud whistle. Then, the horse standing from afar came in rushing for rescue, as well as four more demonic horses forming from thin air. The small herd of horses charged, knocking Virus off guard which gave the hunter enough time to whip out his colt. Virus skidded a bit before stiffening against the pressure. "Alright... wait," She lowered the hunter back down. "I could use your help with something." "Just how do you figure?" The Hunter asked, still on his guard. Four of the demonic horses wandered off into the streets fading away, while one of them remained near the hunter. The bullet-harmed hand dragged Asonja over in front of the two of them. "This guy," She answered. "If I recall, you just ruined my reward." He replied, amusingly. "W-what?! Me?! What did I do...?!" Asonja started freaking out, struggling even more. "No, not you." He replied. "Oh, thank god." Asonja relaxed a bit, but was still struggling a little bit out of the grip. "And you didn't answer my question," Virus responded. "Not that I can't fix your reward, or just get you a different one." "Well that's all very generous of you, but I don't find you that much appealing." He responded. "That wasn't flirting, Skull-Face... though while we're on that topic, are you actually dating someone or did they get shot in the stomach too?" "This would help me a bit more, apparently." Asonja sighed, not even bothering to struggled anymore. "Zip it, runt." The hunter said, to Asonja. "We need some help with his personal physical training," Virus informed. "And how will this help me?" Asonja sighed, seeming to ignore the hunter's statement on accident. He looked at Asonja, then at Virus. "Well it just so happens I'm currently available for my services." The hunter said, referring to Ned. "But I gotta warn you, I ain't cheap. You want help from me, I'll take you all the way 'but' I expect to know what my benefits are." He then said "And the more time I spend attached to this thing... Liable for me to not work with you." "But I like holding things tenderly," Virus smirked for a moment. Noticing the lack of humor coming from anyone, she sighed, the red aura fading. "Whatever you want, I can most-likely get. I just want this guy trained up so I can get him ready for my training... like a boot camp." Asonja got the joke she was referring to, making him blush massively. The Hunter slid his Colt back into it's holster, as he stretched his left arm around freely. He then looked back at Virus, saying "I want twenty-five thousand dollars, all in cash, no change." "... Dollars..." A yellow tint began to form in her eyes. "What time are you from exactly?" "Late 1800s." he answered, pulling out another cigar from his vest. Biting down on it in his lower left jaw with his Irises shutting off. Asonja's eyes seemed to light up a bit. "W-wait! D-does it involve a Civil War or some kind?" "Maybe." He replied, snapping another wooden match into a flame, placing it near his cigar. "You're a man out of time," Virus noted. "Dollars haven't existed for, oh... around four to six thousand years... but that doesn't mean I can't get it." "Wait! I know where we can get them. I collect Antique money! I might actually have that exact amount in the money you're looking for! We just need to go to my apartment which is...uhh...on the other side of the city." "As long as you pay." He responded, blowing smoke to the side. "Well that's more interesting than how I'd do it so let's go," Virus said. "Can you let me go first...?" Asonja asked Virus. "Yeah sure." "Thanks...you were crushing my ribs a little bit. Since you like to...you know..." He coughed a bit. The hunter climbed up onto his horse, glancing at the two. "O-oh yeah! You just go straight cutting through traffic and then on the last intersection you take a left. My apartment building should be there." He looked at the horse with a fearful looking, making him rather uncomfortable. Nodding, the Hunter faced the road and blasted off onto the trail with his horse. At this point he seemed to be out of sight, leaving a short trail of black mist behind. He sighs. "Welp, gotta go find my car in this busy city..." He walked away, trying to find his parked car, but realizes he left it at his apartment. "Nevermind, gonna walk there I guess..."